In His Eyes by vbfb1
by The LUSTorium
Summary: Edward has been moody and has been finding solace in his piano. Bella wishes he would find solace in her.


**Picture Sinspiration**: 4

**Title:** In His Eyes

**Pairing**: Edward & Bella

******POV**: Bella

******Rating**: NC-17

**Word Count**: 2,235

**Summary:** Edward has been moody and has been finding solace in his piano. Bella wishes he would find solace in her. AH, AU, Romance

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by the Ladeez of the LUSTorium. Please see the contest profile for full details.  
http:/ www. fanfiction . net/u/ 2120160**

**

* * *

****In His Eyes**

**

* * *

**

Alone... again.

It has been happening more and more lately; I wake up to find the other side of the bed cold and empty.

I don't know what is troubling him, but nothing I do seems to help. I have tried everything I could think of to get him to talk, including using my feminine wiles. Whatever it is that is bothering him, he doesn't want to discuss it with me.

My ears register the same hauntingly beautiful melody that he has been playing night after night. At first, I thought it sounded sad, but the more I listen, it seems to be full of confusion and fear.

For the past two weeks, it's been the same. He wakes in the middle of the night and sits down there for hours, playing until his fingers are surely tense. Only once he has worked through whatever is keeping him from sleep, does he return to our bed.

Tonight, I've decided that I am going to try to get him to open up to me again. I miss my husband and the longer I leave him with his thoughts, the worse he gets. I need him, and I want him to know that I am there for him no matter what.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and hop out. It is fairly warm in the house, so I don't bother putting on any clothes to cover up my nakedness.

I sneak down the stairs and into the library. I'm not sure whether he hears me, so I wait a little while before making my presence known.

I stand there watching him pour his heart and soul into his piano, his fingers dancing lithely across the keys.

He is totally absorbed in the melody, so much so, he almost jumps out of his skin when I place my hand on his shoulder.

"You scared the crap of me," he scolds, as he turns around and looks at me. He eyes me up and down, taking in every inch of my naked form.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," I say, giving him a cheeky grin. "You were so absorbed in the music, I was hesitant to interrupt."

"That's alright, Baby. What are you doing down here? You should be in bed asleep," he says as he reaches out and grabs my hand.

"I could say the same about you," I reply, trying to let him know with my tone that I am here for him.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he says, sounding so lost. "I just have a lot on my mind. Why don't you head on back up to bed, and I will be back up there shortly."

"Sweetheart, I know something is bothering you. Why won't you let me help you?" I want so badly to relieve him of the burden that is weighing so heavily on him.

"Oh, Baby, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want you to help me... It's just that I'm not sure it's anything you can help me with."

He guides me around the end of the piano stool and pulls me down into his lap.

"Sweetheart, I am your wife. Even if it isn't something I can't help with, I can still listen. Maybe just talking about it will help." I snuggle my head into his chest, loving the way he smells. He wraps his arms around me, holding me tight. I revel in the embrace, feeling as if it has been ages since we held each other like this.

"I lost one," he says, so quietly I almost don't hear him.

"You lost one?" I question.

"A patient," he clarifies. "I lost my first patient." I look deep into his eyes, and the sorrow I see there is all consuming.

I swing my leg around until I am straddling his lap and pull him into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Baby." It's all I manage to say. I want to make him feel better, but I'm unsure of what to say next to help ease his grief.

We sit there together for what seems like hours just holding each other. After a while, he starts playing again. I just sit there in his lap, holding him tight, trying to tell him with my embrace how much I love him and feel for him.

It is the same tune again though this time it sounds a little different. This time I am almost sure I can hear hope.

I am almost asleep when I feel him run his hands up my back. His touch as always is as if he's flipped a switch, instantly turning me on. He runs his hands up and down my back from my buttocks all the way up to my shoulder blades and back again leaving what feels like trails of fire burning across my skin.

His lips travel all over my neck and collarbones, barely an inch of skin is untouched. I look deep into his eyes and the sorrow I saw there when I first came down now is gone, replaced with black irises burning with desire. He cups his hands under my butt, stands up, and sits me down on top of the piano. A cacophony of mismatched notes rings out, singing the tune of the passion raging between us.

He lifts his right hand and places it on my cheek. "I love you so fucking much," is all he manages to say before he crashes his lips into mine. I place my arms on his shoulders, entangling my hands in his hair and tugging on it just how I know he loves. Our lips feel as if they are moulded together and our tongues dance frantically back and forth. I pull him to me, wanting him as close as I can possibly get.

Just when I feel like I might pass out from lack of oxygen, he breaks our kiss and goes back to lavishing the attention of his lips and tongue all over my skin. He starts on my neck just under my ear and slowly works his way down. Instead of stopping at my collarbone, this time he continues down only halting when he reaches my nipples.

He flicks and sucks on them. I feel the heat all through my body. He may as well be sucking on my clit; it feels that good.

As if reading my mind, he leaves my nipples and continues to head south. His mouth caresses my skin, all the way down my body. Every nerve ending is standing on end, my whole body is alive with passion.

As he sucks on my hip, I feel his hands slide down my thighs to my knees. He pushes them outwards, spreading my legs as far as he can without me falling off.

Just when I think, I can't take any more he dives into my pussy, catching me totally off guard. He attacks me with the fervour of a starving man who has finally found food.

He samples every inch of my honey pot, the moans slipping from my lips becoming more wanton with each second. He starts fucking me with his tongue, my hips rocking back and forth in time with his motions. God, he feels so fucking good. It has been a while since he has gone down on me and I had almost forgotten how fucking excellent he is at fucking me with his mouth.

Just as I am about to cum, he bites down on my clit and that's all I need.

_"FUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!"_ I scream as my orgasm explodes sending waves of pleasure hurtling through every inch of my body.

When I finally have control over my body, I grab hold of his hair and pull him away from my pussy; where he is still trying to lick up every last drop of my cum. I pull him up to my mouth where I ravage him with every ounce of love I have in me.

I reach my hand down between us and rub it over the titanium rod, which has taken up residence in his pants.

"I need you," I say, my eyes pleading with him, to fuck me until I can't walk.

"Oh, Baby, fuck, I need you too. Not here though," he says, as he puts my arms around his neck and crosses my legs around his waist. He places his hands under my butt and lifts me off his piano.

I am so lost in my thoughts, I don't even realise what is happening. Before I even register where he is taking me, he ran us up the stairs to our bedroom.

He lays me down on our bed but doesn't join me. It is only then that I notice he still has all his clothes on.

Before I can even move my post orgasmic limbs to help him get undressed, he has shed his clothes and is hovering over me suckling on my tits. I put my hand on the back of his head pulling him to me. His tongue feels so good on my nipples they are so sensitive I feel like I could almost cum from this alone.

I need his lips on mine so I tug on his hair trying to indicate that I want him to kiss me, but he is too engrossed in sucking on my boobs to notice. I tug again, harder, evoking the most delicious moan from his mouth. He gets the meaning this time and slowly works his way over my chest and up my neck until his lips are on mine.

Just as he licks my lip asking me to grant his tongue entry to my mouth, I feel his erection rub up against my clit. My hips buck up to meet his trying to get every ounce of friction they can.

I can't wait any longer, I need him in me and I need it now. I reach down between us and take his rock hard cock in my hand. Slowly I slide the head down my slit until it is resting at my entrance. Taking the hint, he enters me in one slick motion. He fills me so full, I almost cum.

We lay there, delighting in our union. I don't know how long passes before I feel him start to move, but I do know that I could stay like this forever, having him inside me is the most blissfully magnificent feeling and I wish it would never stop.

As he continues to rock slowly in and out of me, he kisses me with a passion and desire, I am not sure I have felt before. I put my arms around him and pull him down so that all his weight is on me. I love how enveloped in his love I feel when all his weight is on me; our bodies grinding together, his cock sliding in and out of my pussy.

We kiss and grope, both of us desperate to feel as much as we can. It almost feels like we are trying to crawl into each other's bodies.

I feel the coil start to tighten but at this slow pace, I know we're never going to get there.

" Harder, faster," I moan, almost incomprehensibly.

He must have understood what I said though, because he picks up the pace and starts pounding into me with abandon. With every thrust, I feel every inch of his massive cock submerged in my cunt.

"More," I yell repeatedly.

Fuck, it feels so good. I am so lost in my pleasure I barely notice that he unhooks my legs from around his waist and pushes them back, spreading them as far as they can go. The new angle causes me to scream out in pleasure as he goes deeper than he has ever been before. I'm sure I can feel the head of his cock, slamming into my cervix with every thrust.

"OH MY GOOOOODDDDD!" I scream, as I feel his erection rub up against my most sensitive of spots.

Just when I think I can't take anymore, he reaches down between us and pinches my clit between the tips of his thumb and index finger. My whole body convulses as my orgasm violently bursts forth, leaving my whole body feeling like a boneless mass of flesh.

I am so lost in my bliss I almost don't notice as he stills in me, his rigid member spilling his seed inside me. He collapses on the bed beside me. Both of us lay there just wallowing in the feeling of extreme contentedness that has inhabited our bodies.

When we finally come down from our orgasms, we hop under the covers and curl up together, waiting for sleep to claim us.

I look into his eyes and all I see there is love and contentment.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I say, as I look deep into his soul, hoping those words convey everything that I am feeling in this moment.

"I love you too, Bella Cullen. More than you will ever know." He kisses me on the forehead and pulls me in tight against his body.

As I fall asleep, I know that I have helped him. Even if I didn't know what to say with words, my body knew how to tell him that everything was going to be ok.


End file.
